pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Corporate Combat
Pikmin: Corporate Combat is a fan game that takes place after the events of Pikmin 3. Plot The President of Hocotate Freight, Shacho is speaking to another business leader, revealed to be the commissioner of the SPERO space program. During this conversation, it is revealed that during the time-span between Pikmin 3 and Corporate Combat that Hocotate Freight and the SPERO space program have become "sub-companies" of a much larger corporation, Hocotate Space Transportation and Products.(HSTP) It is also revealed that another company, "The Interplanetary Organization of General Supplies" (TIOGS) is out-competing HSTP in both products, finances, and even food shortage countermeasures! Shacho claims that Olimar cannot partake in the mission due to the disrepair of The ship, and Louie is now the host of a popular cooking show. Alph, Brittany, and Captain Charlie are sent on the mission, and the game begins. Opening Transcript Shacho: Greetings, leader of the SPERO space program. The Chief Executive Officer of our company, Hocotate Space Transportation and Products has asked me to alert the other subdivisions... SPERO Leader: What is the issue? Shacho: Another company is outcompeting our company in every aspect, including finances, products, and food shortage countermeasures. If I'm not mistaken, isn't the third one your field of operation? SPERO Leader: That is correct, but what can we do about it? Shacho: The subordinates in both of our companies have experience harvesting objects to gain finances, but my prime subordinate, Olimar cannot partake in this mission due to the disrepair of his spacecraft, and my other, Louie, now hosts a cooking show, "The Insect Gourmet" and hasn't been coming to work recently. As for your subordinates? '' '''SPERO Leader:' Their ship, the S.S. Drake is in good condition, as are the workers. If the CEO allows it, I can send them to PNF-404 for artifact collection. I hope they collect treasures just as well as they collect fruit... (The game begins at this point.) New Functions The money making aspect is similar to that of Pikmin 2, but the player must keep working at all times, as every day, the TIOGS also gain money! Whichever company gets 25,000 pokos first will affect the ending. (See below.) Another noteworthy addition is a television inside the S.S. Drake with about 50 channels. The only purpose it serves is gaining Louie's notes. When you tune in to channel 35, The Insect Gourmet may broadcast, giving you up to five entries. The entries always will be wildlife found prior to tuning in, and are otherwise picked at random. The caves from Pikmin 2 are back. Aside from these aspects, it is otherwise the same as Pikmin 2/3 in game play. Pikmin Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin White Pikmin Purple Pikmin Rock Pikmin Winged Pikmin Green Pikmin: Immune to acid. Cyan Pikmin: Immune to ice. Black Pikmin: Immune to sticky substances. Bulbmin: Immune to all elements. Enemies Piklopedia under construction. Areas There are 6 areas and 24 caves. Calm Plains Frosting Forest Wild Wetlands Desiccated Desert Oozing Swamp The Final Lands Modes Two Player: Basic two player Challenge Mode: 5 tiers, each divided into 10 levels. Playable Characters Alph: Available at the start. Brittany: Available at start. Captain Charlie: Available at start. Olimar: Complete the game. Louie: Get all of Louie's notes. Production to do list Anyone who is interested in helping, please follow this. 1. Areas\Caves 2. Piklopedia 3. Challenge mode caves 4. Anything else Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: Corporate Combat